


Aw

by yeaka



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora visits the dalmatians.





	Aw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes Sora regrets leaving the islands. 

His adventure’s been fun, of course—at least, it has for the most part. He’s made a _ton_ of new friends, and even _best friends_; he’s gotten to the point where he’s almost as attached to Donald and Goofy as he is to Riku and Kairi. He’s seen strange sights, been on wild rides, heard amazing music and gotten the coolest weapon he could’ve ever dreamed of. But he hasn’t had his mother’s famous cucumber sandwiches in a long while, and even the beds in Traverse Town’s premiere hotel aren’t as comfy as the one he had at home. A lot of times, he misses just standing on the beach, looking up at the clear blue sky, and laughing with Riku and Kairi. 

Every once in a while, it gets him down. Chasing after his missing friends starts to feel hopeless. He gets tired of struggling through gummi missions and trying not to die at the hands of shadowy monsters.

Then he comes back to Pongo and Perdita’s house, and everything is _great_.

It’s better than great. It’s amazing. It’s totally the best thing in the whole universe. He goes into the living room and sits with puppies on the couch, heads over to the dining room and plays hide and seek with puppies under the table, wanders back to the entrance hall and watches puppies bark at an umbrella stand. Some just yip excitedly at him but stay in their places, while others follow him around and nip playfully at his heels. When he picks them up, they’re tiny and light but warm in his hands, and he can just _feel_ the love radiating off of them. There’s nothing quite like petting a puppy.

He sits on the rug and basks in their joy until the very last remnants of his misery have ebbed away. He smiles at them, laughs with them, picks them up and cuddles them, and ignores Donald when he insists they get back to their mission. Their journey’s an important one, of course, but it can wait a few minutes. He tells Donald, “But _puppies._”

Donald doesn’t get it, but with three puppies in his lap, Sora doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything anymore. Life’s perfect. 

He only gets up when Goofy finally hyucks, “Uh, Sora? I really think we ought to go...”

With a sigh, Sora begrudgingly lifts the puppies back onto the floor. He pushes up and heads for the door, eyes darting around for a last glimpse at what pure happiness looks like. Before he can leave, Pongo and Perdita nose a big pink box towards him. Lighting up, he tells them, “Thank you!”

Pongo barks appreciatively. Perdita lifts her ears. Sora bends down to open the lid and feels a gust of wind burst out and around him. His fingers tingle with the telltale magic of the keyblade. His powers have been upgraded again—he can tell.

He pets both Pongo and Perdita before he leaves, fully knowing he’ll be back.


End file.
